Of Cats and Dogs
by Lazeralk
Summary: The Weiss Kitties aren't cats at all.
1. Chapter 1

Of Cats and Dogs

By Lazeralk

Standard disclaimers apply.

Part 1

This is me kinda screwing around with the idea of the Weiss boys as werewolves. I thought it might be fun to see Schwartz's reaction.

0o0o0

Fujimiya Aya was not happy. Well, that wasn't much of an announcement, Aya usually wasn't happy, but tonight, he was really irritated. Yohji was out clubbing, Omi was at a study group and Ken was watching some soccer championship like it was a message from God.

He would suffer the most creative methods of torture in hell before he said it, but he was bored out of his mind. He, the Ice Prince, was mourning his existence. He sighed, winced at what he was about to do and walked into the living room where Ken's eyes were glazed over in some euphoric rapture as he stared at the screen.

Aya scowled but curled up on the couch next to him and tried to sleep. Ken shifted to accommodate him, but otherwise ignored his red headed leader.

0o0o0

Schuldig laughed, and Nagi glanced at him. They were use to it by now, but it was still a little odd when the German burst out laughing at something only he could hear.

"Schu, keep it down. We have work to do you know."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." The red head replied, settling down to watch the kittens. They were spying on Weiss and he found the whole thing highly entertaining.

They watched as the sword-wielding leader curled up next to the naïve one, closed his eyes and slept.

"Oho, are they a couple?"

"You're the telepath, you tell me."

0o0o0

Yohji sighed and climbed the few stairs to the living quarters of the koneko. He threw down his keys and pulled off his coat with his usual fluid grace, only mildly annoyed that he didn't have an audience. Oh well. He was much more comfortable out of his clothes than in them. They all were really.

He shuffled downstairs to see Aya curled up on the couch with Ken and smiled. If Aya was giving a little he might as well be there too. He pushed the pillow on Ken's other side and curled up as well, locking his arms around the soccer player's thigh.

Ken just settled down a little and let them sleep, not really minding the close contact. It was in there blood to be touchy-feely. They were werewolves after all.

0o0o0

"Well, that's weird." Said Schuldig, glaring at the three bodies piled on the couch. Their thoughts were thawing out, settling down to sleep. As he slipped into the mind of his favorite kitten, Balinese, he felt the warmth and contentment the other man was feeling and had to stifle a twinge of jealousy. Why couldn't he have snuggle-bunnies like that?

"Tsukiono's back." Whispered Nagi, his serene eyes locked on the blonde as he carefully put away his scooter bike. They watched as Omi entered the house and disappeared from view, only to reappear wearing nothing but a pair of shorts and a smile. He too curled up on the couch and went to sleep.

"Damn." Said Nagi, his curse filled with heat.

"Damn." Agreed Schuldig appreciatively.

"I didn't know they were a foursome."

"Now, I'll never get him."

"Whoa, Nagi, what?"

…

0o0o0

"We can't sleep here tonight guys." Said Omi, even as he snuggled closer to Yohji.

"Yeah." Yohji agreed, turning to grin at Ken.

"Ken would kick us all off the couch in his sleep."

"I would not!" exclaimed the brunette.

"Would too." Growled Aya, pinching the soccer player on the thigh for moving around too much.

"Yohji's bed is the biggest." Said Omi after a moment.

"No way, you guys can't take my bed! Do you have any idea how bad it would look if I bring home a date and my bed smells like other men? My reputation would be ruined!"

"Oh, can it Casanova. We're taking you're bed and that's final." Grumbled Ken, standing up. The motion dropped Aya unceremoniously on the couch however, and the red head growled, the sound making the air hot with the first stirrings of anger.

Ken immediately dropped to his knees in front of him and offered his neck. Aya gave a soft sigh and ran his lips along the skin then dropped a light kiss there. He stood up and made his way towards the stairs. Ken, happy to have been forgiven, rose to follow him.

"Man, can we say whipped?"

Omi laughed.

"Oh yeah." He agreed.

0o0o0

"I'm officially freaked out how bout you?" Asked Schuldig as he looked into Ken's mind.

"What's going on?"

"You wont believe this, Ken-Ken over there was afraid that Ice Block would be mad at him and kick him out of bed tonight. These guys are more screwed up than we thought."

Nagi quietly contemplated this as he watched the two blondes troop up the stairs after their fellow assassins.

"Are they going to sleep together?" he asked Schuldig.

Schuldig was silent for a moment before grinning wickedly at the younger boy and nodding.

Nagi scowled.

0o0o0

Ken yawned loudly as he settled down to sleep curled up next to Aya. Yohji wrapped an arm around Omi and buried his nose in Aya's chest. Aya sighed and closed his eyes, sleep claiming him and his pack.

0o0o0

"They're sleeping, let's go." Said Schuldig, crushing a cigarette with his heel. Nagi smirked and rubbed his hands together as he ghosted down the stairs and made his way across the empty street to the back door of the Koneko flower shop. He used his power to disconnect the alarm system and open the doors locks.

Schuldig put a hand on the boy's shoulder and let him guide him into the house while the telepath focused his power on keeping the Weiss team soundly asleep.

Nagi lead his teammate silently up the stairs, to the door of the room where the four men slept and paused. He placed a hand on the doorknob and waited a moment. Something wasn't right.

-Schu? Are you sure they're asleep? – he sent at the telepath.

-Of course I'm sure. Why? What's wrong? –

-Bad feeling. –

-Don't worry about it, I got it covered. They're in the deepest stage of sleep and I'm keeping them there. –

-If you say so. –

Nagi frowned, his bad feeling only worsening as he turned the knob and pushed the door open. Ken turned in his sleep and faced them, causing both psychics to freeze for a moment. There enemies eyes remained closed however but his nose twitched a little.

Schuldig frowned, in this stage of sleep they shouldn't be able to move at all, in fact they should be very close to comatose. He was sensing a level of activity in the minds of his prey, a very subtle alarm was going off in their heads triggered by one of their senses. The red head couldn't tell which one it was thought, so he simply shut off each of their senses one by one. The activity vanished like mist in the sun.

Nagi steeled himself for the hard part; he focused every last fiber of his being on his power and lifted the Weiss assassins one by one off the bed. He floated each one out the door, not moving an inch. Schuldig walked in front of the floating men his eyes wide and unblinking, his mind split between keeping his targets fast asleep and sending the pictures his eyes perceived to Nagi's mind. Nagi used the mental images to guide his hostages down the stairs and out into the night without hitting anything.

Schuldig opened the back door of the small moving van he'd stolen and stared at it, feeling the four catatonic bodies move past him and into the truck.

When they had settled, they slumped slightly, indicating that Nagi had released his hold on them. He let go of the connection with his teammate and shut the doors keeping his mind firmly locked around the four captives. Nagi walked out the door and got into the passenger side of the cab. Schuldig hit the locking mechanism one more time before climbing into the drivers seat and gunning the engine. He smirked as he drove off into the coming dawn with their prize.

End Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

Of Cats and Dogs

By Lazeralk

Standard disclaimers apply.

Part 2

0o0o0

Yohji awoke with a splitting headache and the feeling that he'd been run over by a bus. He tried to roll over on his side and found that he was tied down. He opened his eyes and then quickly shut them again when the light in the room caused needles to shoot through his brain. He cautiously sniffed at the air, catching the lingering smell of the three more sane members of the Schwartz team.

Ok, so I've been kidnapped by my worst enemies, no biggie. Just break out and find the others, no prob. Right. With that thought, the blonde focused every ounce of his superhuman strength into breaking the leather straps that held him down. One by one, they popped with the wet tearing sound that always accompanied ripping skin. He slid off the gunnery with animal grace and padded towards the door, glancing at the camera in the corner of the room.

0o0o0

Schuldig leaned over Brad's shoulder as they watched each of the Weiss kittens break their bonds with suspicious ease and then move towards the doors to their respective cells. They had all noticed the cameras, though only Abyssinian had taken the time to disconnect the one in his cell. As far as the Black team could tell, they were all working on the doors, trying to get them to open.

Bombay was fiddling with the control panel what would open the door with the correct code, and Siberian was trying to pry the door open with brute force. Balinese studied the door with a hand on his chin and a contemplative look on his face.

"How did they get out of the bonds?" asked Nagi as he came to peer over Brad's other shoulder.

"Broke them." Answered Schuldig.

"Leather straps?" pressed Nagi, disbelief in his voice.

"Yup. And now Ken-Ken is trying to pry the door open with his bare hands."

"Impossible, the doors are tempered steel."

Brad raised an eyebrow at the screen in front of him, watching with stunned amazement as the door to Ken's cell creaked and groaned, the metal buckling under his fingers.

"That's…not possible." Whispered Nagi.

The older two members of Schwartz just nodded, their eyes glued to the screen with growing unease.

0o0o0

Aya growled at the door and pushed with all his considerable strength, trying to break the hinges. Seeing that he wasn't getting anywhere he glanced at the unplugged security camera and then pulled at his beast. Power and fur rippled along his skin as he shifted to his half-beast form.

Standing a good seven and a half feet tall, the werewolf slammed the door with his shoulder and watched the heavy piece of metal impact with the wall across the hallway. He slowly reversed the change, shuddering with the powers withdrawal. Dressed only in the sweatpants he slept in, he shivered violently with the cold and sought out the scent of his pack mates. The touch of other wolves would help with his shaking frame and chills.

The sound of straining metal reached his sensitive ears and he padded down the hall to where he caught sight of Ken's fingers through the crack. Taking a deep breath, the Weiss leader locked his fingers above Ken's and pulled with him.

The door collapsed in on itself and was left in a crumpled mess on the floor. Ken stepped out into the hall and immediately wrapped himself around the redhead. Aya breathed in the scent of musk and wolves, the energy of another shifter pulsing through them both as he drew strength from his den mate.

"Lets get the others." Said Ken, feeling Aya nod against his hair.

No sooner had the words left his mouth, the door next the one they'd ruined slid open without protest.

"Yes!" crowed Omi's voice as he stepped out of his cell and tackled his teammates in a flying hug.

"Nice work Omi." Said Aya as he nuzzled the smaller boy.

Omi nipped at Aya's lower lip, a sign of submission and thanks for the praise.

0o0o0

"I am _so_ confused right now." Said Schuldig, watching the enemy team from the hall camera.

"Yeah, me too." Said Nagi.

"Cant you just…you know? Dig around in their heads and figure out why they can bend steel with their bare hands or something?" asked Nagi, a flash of some hot emotion passing through his eyes when Omi kissed the redheaded leader of Weiss.

"Ya think I haven't tried that already?" asked the German hotly.

"Well?" asked Brad, turning his whiskey colored eyes on the redhead.

"I got a bunch of weird sensory input that didn't make any sense. It was like looking into the mind of a dog that can do calculus. It didn't work. And it's freakin' weird." He pouted, crossing his arms defensively over his chest.

"Hmm." Said Brad as he turned back to the screens. He glanced at Balinese as watched as the blonde turned his back to the camera, so that his side was pressed against the wall.

0o0o0

Yohji judged the angle of the camera and then pushed himself as close to the wall as he could. He put his hand next to the locking mechanism of the door and slowly grew his hands into razor sharp claws. He studied the lock for a moment and then carefully tore the metal surrounding the casing away. With his elongated claws, he dug around inside the lock until it snapped open. He willed his hand to be human again and then pushed the dead weight of the door open.

"Hey guys." He said as he joined them in the hallway.

"Yohji. Let's get out of here." Said Aya, putting a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"No complaints here." Said the blonde as he strolled down the hall, slightly apart from the three other wolves that were still clinging tightly to the pack leader.

0o0o0

The Weiss team made it home with little fuss, and returned to their beds, slightly annoyed with Schwartz, but not overly concerned. The wolves could tear them to pieces with their bare hands if need be.

They settled down into sleep again, curled around each other for warmth and comfort.

0o0o0

"Well. That was a waste of time." Said Nagi bitterly as they examined what was left of the doors to their high security cells.

"No. We discovered that they have strength we didn't know about and that they don't really consider us a threat. We'll watch them for now. I want to know how they gained such strength, and if the process can be duplicated."

"Whatever you say Crawford." Replied Schuldig, arms crossed over his chest as he kicked at the door Ken-Ken and the Ice Block had ruined.

"Guess I'll call up Masafumi. If anyone knows about any freaky strength altering experiments, it will be him." Complained Nagi bitterly. He did not enjoy talking to the crazy scientist that had somehow gotten four women to fall in love with him, at the same time.

"Wonder if we should sic Farfie on them?" mused Schuldig.

"No. Not until we have more information. And don't report this to Esstet either." Ordered Crawford, already turning to leave.

"Aye, aye Cap'n."

Nagi and Schuldig looked at each other, gave long-suffering sighs, and went their separate ways to carry out the tasks they'd been assigned. It was going to be a long night.

0o0o0

End part 2


End file.
